The unexpected meeting
by mooshy3712
Summary: A story about a playboy natsume who meets a darling mikan. natsume finds mikan annoying and is shocked at the fact mikan is not a fangirl. After they both had their arguments and pranks, all 4 of them yes ruka ,hotaru, natsume and mikan are all transfered when one prank goes wrong and reveals a talent they posses or in this case alice. they are transfered to alice acadamy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected Meeting**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was A beautiful spring morning, birds chirping, warm breeze yes it was a marvellous day. In a town not too far away from Tokyo was a small cute cottage in which looks peaceful until You hear loud thrashing screams of a girl claiming she is late again and sounds of a grandfather yelling you'll be late. While all this is going on a raven haired, amethyst eyed girl stood by the said cottage with a stoic face on and loading her gun. She looked so peaceful, standing there causally waiting for a certain someone to get out while the screaming continues at the background. It looked like she has been doing that all her life and she has, for she is the famous Hotaru Imai who has a talent of creating cool inventions from almost anything and is the best friend of the girl earlier who is apparently late and still hasn't come down yet. Finally a half dead looking thing pops up out of the door of the house and reveals this half alive half dead idiot. Hotarus words in describing her really. This idiot is sixteen year old mikan sakura who is special at wait for it nothing. Kind of sad considering she is the best friend of an inventor. As soon though as mikan got out BAM. Mikan dodges the first one Bam; she dodges the second one as if she's been doing this a long time.

"Phew…Hotaru you waited for me again aw you do love me"

BAM

"Hotaruuuuuuuu, why would you hit me?"

"Idiots are meant to be hit." Hotaru replied in a monotone voice.

"Come one lets go to school, we always end up late because of you"Hotaru said while smiling for just a split second. "HOTARU you just smiled didn't you oh I know you love me"mikan cheered.

And they were off.

Meanwhile…" what the hell do I have to go to school?" an angry voice roared as Koko his childhood friend came in waking him up. "oh come on we get to meet girls and ...'he was interrupted when fire appeared on kokos head.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

This person my friends is the famous bad boy natsume hyuuga, huge pop star and lead singer of the crimson night. Never ever settled down with one girl always played with them and is still fawned over by the girl population.

And why might the almighty natsume hyuuga have to go to school?

FLASHBACK

"Natsume I really can't take you always using girls like that and you are still young you have to go to school." scolded.

"What they want me anyway, might as well give them what they want right? I am only pleasing my fans." Natsume replied with a smirk.

"NATSUME IM SERIOUS"

"Im also serious my dear father" Natsume replied in sweetly sick voice.

"…You will at least go to school and by the way I have an appointment soon, I am meeting up with the board and Natsume don't forget your sister is coming home soon." replied.

"Tchh"

FLASHBACK END

Ruka natsumes best friend entered natsumes room while seeing koko repeatedly pat his head. "natsume come on we will be late and I thought you would stop torturing Koko" Ruka jeered. "He asked for it" Natsume replied.( by the way natsume lives by himself in a condo, where at the same time Ruka lives next door with Koko who are part of the band and are also fawned over by all girls. They basically think they can get any girl.)

DON'T forget my darlings to review yay. Sorry this chapter was boring but yeah you know and btw mi chan is not a type of character who lets bullies push her around. The band members btw are not all introduced yet. And yes there is Alice.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

The unexpected meeting

Chapter 2

"Hotaru I am in the same class as you, AW I knew it we were meant to be together forever"mikan chirped.

"Great, that's what I need an idiot to keep me company" Hotaru sighed.

MEANWHILE

"Kyaaaaa isn't that Natsume Hyuuga"a girl shouted. "Wow he is even hotter in person "another girl cooed.

"Tch annoying fan girls but heeh I am pretty darn attractive. Natsume smirked.

"Kyaa Ruka kun and Koko san"the fan girls echoed.

"Hey natsume we are all in the same class"Ruka said.

IN CLASS

"AW fudge, Hotaru our first class is math and we have Jin Jin."Mikan cried. "Just because you suck at math and every other subject doesn't mean that you have to hate Jino sensei. Hotaru reasoned. "Plus anyway he will not be happy to see you either. Remember last year when you failed miserably on the midterms for math and Jinno made you stay in class all night and gave you detention because you could not get or even solve one problem?Yeah he hates you for ruining his record of being the teacher who never had any one of his students fail. Hey but then you came in and ruined it and heck this year will be even more fun to watch. But look at the bright side you are the first student who was stupid enough to fail in Jino sensei's class, you should get a medal. "Hotaru said monotonously.

"HOTARU you you ….. Think I achieved something so great? Aw I love you hotaru" Mikan squealed. "Your idiocy truly amazes me "Hotaru replied.

The door opened revealing 3 very good-looking guys. Messy raven haired lad with the most amazing ruby red eyes, blonde haired prince with ocean blue eyes, and a messy brown haired joker Koko.

All the girls and even some guy's squealed. Hotaru and mikan remained indifferent. Mikan never knew much about the entertainment world and she knew nothing about them. But she didn't necessarily like them, she knew the type of guys they were however playboys who are egoistical and think they can get any girl. She had that feeling towards the Raven haired guy who got most of the attention. Hotaru though knew who they were but didn't fancy them, in fact she already knew their personalities beforehand and planned to make a profit selling pictures especially the blonde haired boy because she knew he was the easiest to blackmail.

Natsume spotted an auburn haired girl who was not marvelled by his presence at all. Not only that but seemed to be glaring daggers at him.

Grrr I hate guys like that who are so full of themselves, who are they anyway hotaru? Mikan asked. "They are the most sought after boy group who are incredibly popular in both looks and in their music. In other words they will make me rich "Hotaru replied monotonously with an sickly evil glint in her eye. Mikan sighed and noticed the raven haired idiot heading his way towards her and so is the messy brown haired guy. Wow that brown haired girl didn't squeal when natsume walked in or for me, .Heh that's interesting, Koko thought.

What the, every girl was marvelled why isn't she or that idiot next to her not gaping! Heh I always get them girls to fall for me but this one hah I like a challenge hmm polka.

Thank you Mystique, I'll try hard.

Thank you also unknown person who posted.

This is the end of chapter 2 and btw it's my first fan fiction

REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unexpected Meeting**

**CHAPTER 3**

NATSUME"S POV

As I approached the girl she glared at me and not only that but completely ignored my very presence in this who does she think she is ignoring me huh maybe playing hard to get I see eh.

KOKO's POV

Buwahahaha the almighty charmer natsume hyuuga just had been rejected by this remarkable girl. The audacity buwahahhahahaha this girl is more than I expected and wow never thought I would actually ever meet a girl who didn't fawn over him. (Of coarse hotaru too but she seemed to let of an aura if you touch me you will die which is sometimes the same as nastumes) Oh this girl is something finally someone worth it.

RUKA's POV

I just couldn't believe my eyes or did my eyes just deceive me? Did a girl just ignore Natsume? Is the world coming to an end? She also didn't gape at us or annoy us like any other fan girl. She surely has grabbed my attention plus that raven haired girl next to her. They both are very interesting.

MIKAN POV

Ha his face was freaking surprised. I have wiped that stupid smirk off his face. This was a freaking awesome moment. But I already know about how much everyone loves and respects this hyuuga guy and I can already feel the glares I am getting. Oh great here comes his disciples.

"Who the hell do you think you are Sakura to ignore the lead singer Natsume Hyuuga huh? Never compare yourself to him as if you are greater." A classmate/fan girl roared.

"Yeah, who do you think you are to ignore him much less look at him? You are just a brat who is an attention seeker." Another girl joined. Soon all the girls were against mikan except of course Hotaru. Mikan noticed and so did hotaru that the fan girls who were insulting her and glaring at her as if she did the most absurd thing were shouting at her rather loudly for a certain someone to hear. I guess you could call it "I stick up for you natsume hyuuga and I am your everlasting supporter."

Mikan knew this. "This is my opinion and my right, just because you fawn over him like he some kind of god doesn't me I have to. You immediately took his side, you don't even know him and we are classmates and we know each other.

At this every fan girl fumed.

"You bitch" a girl shouted.

NATSUMES POV

Hah that girl sakura is being bullied hah, now she will know not to ignore me. No one has ever endured my fan girls torture, let's see how much she can survive and until she apologizes. Then I can comfort her and she will fall for me like that.

" Do you want to see me give a fuck?' Mikan replied causally in a happy voice.

The girls looked at her in disbelief. "Do you want to see me do it again?" Mikan said with a bright smile on her face.

"Heh let's see how long you can smile like that Sakura. We are going to make you regret it.

"Sorry what was that I was tuned out for a second there" mikan replied.

Oh mikan you have bought war to yourself. Hotaru thought. Well might as well join her in this war.

KOKO POV

This girl is amazing, ha she made me want to laugh so loud. I love this girl and her sassy remarks.

NATSUME POV

…..This girl I can't believe it . I thought she would back down for sure when her classmates went against her but she just got in this whole new attitude. Let's see polka dots how long can you go?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unexpected Meeting**

**CHAPTER 4**

DING DONG

"Class has started; get to your seats you lazy idiots." Jinno sensei roared. He entered and scanned the classroom hoping not to find… "Noooooooooooooooo what the hell do you think you are doing here Sakura san. Are you sure you didn't get the classes mixed." Jinno said in a hoping and irritated voice. No one was ever able to fail jinno's class and Jinno never loses his composure so it was really a shock to see him like this that is why Hotaru was taking pictures to gain profit later on.

"Hey, I'm an not necessarily that thrilled to see you either stupid Jin Jin and yes I do belong to this class" Mikan countered.

" Fine, take your seat" Jinno said.

Class began and in less than 5 minutes mikans brain melted with all the equations. " I dot get this" mikan sobbed. "I haven't even got to the hard part you idiot, urgh this is going to be a long year, Jinno murmured.

AFTER CLASS

"Uwaaa that lesson was horrible" Mikan whined.

"Get off of me, you are getting my shirt wet with your drool and tears" hotaru replied.

"Heh, you were talking so high and mighty like your some princess who is better than me, when in reality you are an idiot." Natusme said while approaching Mikan with KoKo and Ruka.

"What did you say you conceited fox" mikan defended.

"IDIOT, wow your deaf too heh" Natsume smirked.

Mikan thought and knew what would piss off the almighty fox. So she looked at him and gave her him her trade mark smile that could take anyone's breath away. But then she smirked and turned around and started leaving. Yes she was ignoring him again.

"Woooo you go girl, you just owned hyuugas ass, ahahaah." Koko laughed.

Mikan smiled at this and turned around and acknowledged Koko by giving him a true smile. Koko blushed at this and so did Ruka who also got a bright warm smile from her.

NATSUME'S POV

No way did she just ignore me! This is not over yet. Let's see how long you can ignore me Polka.

END OF NATSUME'S POV

"HEY"

Mikan continued walking though she heard.

"Hey POLKA"

Mikan stopped; she thought he'd gone insane. Why would he say Polka? A. huh that's weird it's the same as… Mikan froze. THAT PERVERT!

She turned around and found Natsume smirking victoriously for getting her attention but that was not what was important now. She rushed towards him and…


	5. Chapter 5

**The Unexpected Meeting**

**CHAPTER 5**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, you perverted, arrogant and conceited jerk!" Mikan fumed.

Natsume who was having a victory dance in his head for getting her attention replies." Hn what is there to see polka dots and aren't we in high school? Why aren't we still in elementary.

"You pervert "Mikan rushed to him and tried to slap him but Natsume knew what was command blocked. " Did you just try to attempt to slap me Polka huh?" Natsume questioned and brought her closer to him. Mikan wasn't affected one bit by the closeness and didn't blush furiously like he had hoped for. Wow this girl sure is interesting heh.

Natsume is actually a black belt in judo so he is very strong even when he is a pop singer. But Mikan is not weak she also had been trained by her grandfather who was a judo master and was taught by the best, she is a Kyu brown/red belt. This is the last stage to becoming a Dan-black belt.

Mikan surprised Natsume when she managed to rip through his hold which she could admit was strong but not strong enough. Ruka and Koko looked at utter amazement, could this girl be any more amazing.

Mikan then knew that this guy was trouble and a lot of it. She thought mischievously " well now let's see if can survive my pranks."

Mikan is a very skilled prankster. She started when she was small and would play pranks at people who she wasn't fond of. Mikan is a very sweet and smiley girl but that does not mean she lets herself be pushed around. Mikan, in her childhood played pranks on her neighbour who irritated her non-stop. Who surprisingly looks a lot like Natsume?

Both natsume and Mikan glared at each other.

NATSUMES' POV

Let's see polka how long you can endure my fan girl's treatment.

MIKAN'S POV

Let's see Natsume your pathetic face at lunch time today.

REVIEW GUYS. I POSTED CHAPTERS MORE LIKE I PROMISED.


	6. Chapter 6

**The unexpected meeting**

**Chapter 6**

After that little incident a lot of fan girls kept annoying mikan and planning attacks. Mikan knew all their plans and plus she can easily defend herself. But she was ticked off about why all this happened. HIM. Right now what Mikan is planning her big prank for her fellow jerk.

MIKAN'S POV

Heh lets see hyuuga what you got. I was able to withstand your stupid followers, now let's see about you.

Mikan knew that if she pranks natsume it will only cause more of an uproar but she can handle that. After all what she wanted was to see his stupid smirk gone and leaving her victorious.

END OF MIKAN'S POV

"Natsume Sama sit with me, I made you a bento" a girl requested.

"Natsume kunnn, say ahhhhhh" a girl said.

"Aw, ruka Kun, Koko kunnn, come sit." Girls pleaded.

The whole cafeteria basically wants natsume and his band to sit next to them. They all ended up sitting on a seat which occupied many eager fan girls. Ruka personally didn't want in and neither did Koko, both secretly wanted to find that girl. As they tried to spot her both noticed each other looking around.

"Who are you looking for Koko?" Ruka asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Koko blushed but managed to answer calmly.

"I am looking for.." they both were interrupted when suddenly they felt that the room was falling silent.

She walked in.

All the girls glared at her but a lot of the guys respected her though, not because they didn't like how natsume took the girls but the fact that she was beautiful really. Even when a lot of them like Natsume, they could not hate mikan. Also that is part of why the girls hate her.

Mikan looked a bit tired out. Her uniform was all wrinkly and she had a few scraped on her knee. Her tie wasn't proper and was loose and her hair was now flowing loosely. Overall her look composed of a very adorably cute tomboy. She wore a pissed of look as she entered and that was because...

MIKAN's POV

Urgh, as soon as I finished setting up my prank, I was bombarded by fan girls all over the place. My hair fell loose because of all the running. I mean I would punch them really but I can't because I don't want this to lead to my suspension just because of that guy. I was basically jumping from roof to roof to get away and now its lunch time. Whatever this is going to be all worth for.

As soon as I walked in I see the guys trying to pull off a seductive face at me and fan girls glaring at me. I probably looked pissed off when I walked in but then I saw two of the guys from the band. They was shock on their faces and then I saw the almighty King.

I found myself smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

**The unexpected meeting**

**Chapter 7**

As the cafeteria fell silent a tired mikan was making her way to his highness. What annoyed Natsume was how she looked so tired at first and then as soon as she laid her eyes on him she smirked. The bad part was that he couldn't read what was behind that smirk. AND HOW DARE SHE SMIRK AT HIM?

He knew something was wrong because he feels like he has to feel threatened by that smirk. He hated that, he never felt threated in his life and he just felt threatened because of her smirk. He knew she hasn't fallen for him yet.

"Are you enjoying your foo E? Mikan asked with sweet innocence.

Natume felt very nervous after that though he did not show it. What was with this girl? First threatened and now making me nervous? Though I have to hand it to her that she had managed to not get so much of a scratch on her by my fan girls. But then he thought of something.

"Heeh Polka so are you here to apologize?"

"For what Natsume san?"

….THIS GIRL WAS GETTING ON HIS NERVES. BUT oh

"Oh so you came to confess to me huh, pretty bold of you to do it in front of everyone." Natsume said.

EXACTLY AS PLANNED, mikan thought.

"Yes you are right." Mikan said.

….

Ruka and Koko looked at each other and then to mikan. They both felt something's not right but everyone else was buying it, even nastume himself was shocked.

"Natsume I have feelings for you, and you you're so handsome and your eyes are so.." Mikan burst into tears and her face was flushed. "I… I just wanted attention from you."

NATSUME's POV  
Did I just hear her right? Ha it was that easy? Well I know who I'm taking home tonight.

END OF NATSUME'S POV

"Well Polka I am feeling good today, so I'll let you sit on my lap. Natsume said.

Conceited and prideful jerk, But you have to mikan. Mikan thought.

"Really? Oh natsume thank you also I was joking earlier I'm so sorry. I made a bento for you though see."

Mikan opened the most colorful bento he'd ever seen and smelt so good.

Natsume smirked at her and "Feed me." "My pleasure natsume tan." Mikan also smirked rather evilly. Ruka and Koko caught this but did not stop, in fact they were amused. She was sitting on his lap feeding the first spoonful.

And then…

Hi guys sorry for not updating yesterday. My face just decided on its own to kiss the floor yesterday, meaning I fell on my face on the floor. I ended up going to the nurses while laughing like an idiot. If you're wondering why I was laughing, that was because as soon as I fell face forward I remembered how mikan in the manga had to sleep with natsume and everyone said bridal night. I also remembered a part where mikan was at the Christmas ball.

Funny how I remembered all those things while falling on my face and it takes skill I mean to fall on flat surfaces. So yeah that's why I didn't update yesterday, I fell on my face and a had a laughing fit.

If you pity me please review. Aha no that's wrong. Review please if you want to.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Unexpected Meeting**

**CHAPTER 8**

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD, MY TONGUE IS ON FIRE" natsume roared. The whole cafeteria stopped and looked at the thrashing pop idol. While that was happening, mikan smirked and made her way out of the cafeteria without anyone spotting her.

"WATER I NEED WATER DAMMIT" natsume pleaded. Yes he pleaded.

Fan girls rushed to his side to get him water but for some reason every glass of water was hot. This made natsume thrash even more like a maniac. He is publically embarrassing himself.

This lasted for 5 whole minutes with no luck of getting cool water down his mouth. Finally he rushed out of the cafeteria and went to the drinking fountain. It was warm but not ho which was good but bad at same time. He stood there for about 10 minutes cooling his tongue. He rushed back to the cafeteria.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS IN THAT BENTO." Natsume roared.

Wait where is she?

….. Natsume was scanning the whole cafeteria but to no avail. He did not manage to find "her".

This was Mikans doing.

Now it came to him. She planned EVERYTHING. GOD I should have known. HOW DARE SHE PUBLICALLY EMBARRASS ME? HUH? I underestimated her. YOU want to play MIKAN SAKURA lest play.

I looked pathetic and so will you. YOU WILL LEARN NOT TO MESS WITH ME.

MEANWHILE

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHA that girl; is amazing she stood up to natsume and not only that but managed to trick him." Koko burst.

"PSHHt…. AHAHAHHAHAHA it's true, but oh man we should have warned him though." Ruka said while in between laughs.

"Oh but I think we need to warn Sakura, Natsume doesn't let off anyone away that easily." Ruka said. Ruka knew that when natsume is angry he will get his way and destroy whoever made him angry. Koko knew this too but…

"I personally think she is a strong one, she is not weak and I think she will win this war" Koko said. " You can warn her but I bet she won't care. I'm going to get going, I need to cool off." Koko said and with that he left.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Unexpected Meeting**

**CHAPTER 9**

Nastume walked in and sat on his desk trying to think of a plan to get Mikan back. He didn't want her to love him anymore; all he wanted was to get her back. It is driving him insane because all he can do right now is think about her and that smirk. It's irritating, he was supposed to be flirting with girls right now but he is not in the mood anymore. He can't do anything unless he gets her back. He reached into his desk and found a note.

NICE FACE

BY: your innocent mikan.

Natsume fumed and his head was filled with this stupid girl again. I'll get you back.

MEANWHILE

Mikan was sitting on a branch of her favourite Sakura tree. WHY? That is because ever since she launched that attack on natsume, his fan girls wanted her dead.

She was busy listening to music when a face popped out at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Koko said.

"Oh no problem, WOW you have way more manners than your KING. How could you stand him?" Mikan asked.

"Oh I can't stand him but he isn't all that bad if you get to know him. Its deep deep deep deep DEEP down, in his heart." Koko replied.

"He may behave like that but he actually looks out for us. But that is not what I came here for I came here to."

"Warn me?" Mikan said.

"No, I already know you wouldn't give up even if I said that." Koko snickered. "Anyway, I came here to get to know you. You are a legend to me. You actually are the first one aside from your friend to ever ignore no less repel his charms. Mikan chan you are the first one to not fawn over natsume for his status or his looks. A lot of girls only like him for that not his personality. They don't even know his personality at all." Koko said.

"I always wanted a girl who never liked me for my status or looks, I was very happy when you didn't fawn over me, even though that sounds weird. I want someone to like me for my personality and someone to laugh with." Koko continued.

"Thank you mikan chan and I am happy I met you." Koko smiled.

Mikan blushed. "A- a anyway about that natsume…"

"Thank God he has looks or he would be nothing." Mikan replied.

"He is smart though, 1 st at everything." Koko said.

Mikans mouth fell wide. That gorilla is smart?

"Ahaha mikan chan your expression it's hilarious." Koko laughed.

"N Noooo it's just."

"And mikan, are you also really…" Koko was interrupted.

"A damn great girl to stand up to Hyuuga, yes I am keep going." Mikan said.

" No mikan chan what I was about to say was, are you really that girl who failed Jinno sensei's class because you are stupid at math?" Koko asked with a huge smile on his face.

"WAH"

"M m meanyyyyyyyyy" Mikan cried.

"AHAHA mikan chan you are very interesting, not only at stupidity in math class but also how you stood up to natsume." Koko chirped.

At that they both started laughing. They both began talking about different things and found out a lot about each other. They liked the same music and they loved food. They became like instant best friends.

HI guys thank you to all who reviewed. I love ya and REVIEW.

Btw I post 2 chapters a day.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Unexpected Meeting**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Halloo everyone it's me mooshy. Call me Michelle though. Today I decided to update another chapter. So yeah 3 chapters in 1 day ahaahahah. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

Koko and Mikan became fast friends and they now were both heading to the classroom. While walking to the classroom though, Mikan got surrounded by traps from fan girls. She had to leave Koko behind despite their fun conversation. She is now speeding towards the classroom the long way while being chased by an angry mob of fan girls.

Mikan managed to get into the classroom by the class window which is 3 stories up! Mikan noticed familiar raven hair on the desk. She realized she was in the classroom with the jerk. But thank god he was sleeping. There wasn't anyone else in the classroom which was a good thing because of fan girls. Mikan was extremely tired because of all the running, and climbing but she won't give up.

She walked over to Natsume who was sleeping on his desk. She noticed a piece of paper on his hands and realized it was her note she left for him. She smirked.

I tired you out and wiped that smirk of your face today. This was all worth it. Mikan stopped and examined his face. She admitted he was handsome but his attitude is horrible and it is hard to believe what Koko said about him. She left another note on his desk. She then got up and walked to her seat since the bell was about to ring.

DING DONG

Natsume woke up due to the bell and noticed that no one has arrived to class yet. But then he noticed a pair of caramel orbs staring at him from her seat.

Mikan tensed when the bell woke up natsume because she didn't want to be alone with him. Even though she is strong, the last time she tried to attack he was able to defend himself and it could only mean that natsume also is very strong. All she could do was stare at him hoping someone would come in.

Natsume opened his mouth to say something but then people started to come in. He gave Mikan a glare for what happened earlier and turned around. He noticed a new note on his desk.

AW did I tire you out natsume? Did you have enough already?

By: your worst nightmare.

As he finished reading the note he turned around and glared at her even more.

As people were walking in the classroom a lot of girls were trying to get mikan to say sorry, but that all stopped with hotaru's baka gun. Ruka and Koko walked in and Koko waved at mikan. Koko was happy and impressed she made it to class.

Mikan saw this and smiled warmly at Koko, making Koko blush and also Ruka.

Natsume saw how Koko was very buddy with mikan and he started feeling envious of how mikan smiled truly at Koko. Not only that but the fact she is able to smile throughout all of this.

Natsume quickly brushed that thought aside.

Mikan was busy thinking of an escape route after class was over. And as soon as class was over she jumped out the window, Amazing everyone in class even natsume and Koko. Mikan knew that going out the normal way would be blocked by fan girls and natusme will try to get her back. So she saw the window and saw her escape route.

Mikan landed safely much to Jinno sensei's dismay. Hotaru joined mikan after getting out the normal way.

They both made their way to their part time jobs.

NATSUME'S POV

After everyone left, I called a person who can get information easily.

"Tsubasa, get me as much information as you can for Mikan Sakura, Her phone number, address, etc." Natsume said and hanged up.

Let's see who you are Polka dots.

With that he left the class.

MEANWHILE

"Hotaru I think we are late." Mikan said.

"Whose fault is that?" Hotaru replied casually.

GOODNIGHT EVERYONE. REVIEW PLZ.


	11. Chapter 11

The unexpected meeting.

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME. (we all know that)

CHAPTER 11

MIKAN's POV

Shoot we are going to be late! Urgh if it wasn't because of his stupid fan girls I wouldn't have to run like this.

END OF MIKAN'S POV

Mikan and Hotaru soon arrived at their destination. It was a maid café. Mikan rushed in while Hotaru just casually walked in.

"You're late" a voice spoke.

"Sorry Mimi chan, I was being bullied by some meanies." Mikan cried.

"It's okay, its okay but make sure to change quickly the customers are waiting. Plus Mikan you look like you have been ran over…. 3 times. Tell me about it later okay. No one bullies my star waitress. "Mimi said.

Mikan sweat dropped at that.

Mikan and Hotaru work at a maid café. Hotaru works because she wants more money and Mikan just wants to help out her grandfather with her school fees. They aren't poor but they aren't rich either. Their basically middle class. Mikan just doesn't want her Grandfather to always provide for her, she is fifteen. Plus Mikan wants to prove that she is independent and responsible. Now why would Hotaru work? The pay is very good firstly but there is a better reason to why she works where mikan works. She would never admit it but the reason is that some male customers could stalk her and do something to her. She knew of course mikan is strong but she is a fool.

Mikan and Hotaru had both changed to her maid/ waitress outfit and were starting to work. A lot of male customers rushed in and some girls. Mikan and Hotaru looked absolutely adorable and you know hot in the outfit. They weren't only popular with guys but also girls. Before you think that way, the girls liked their company and would laugh at mikans jokes and hotarus inventions hitting mikan.

"Welcome to the Mimi's Maid Café." They said in unison.

So what's up guys check out the last 3 chapters for those of you who haven't reviewed. SAD FACE.


	12. Chapter 12

The unexpected meeting.

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME. (we all know that)

CHAPTER 12

Natsume was driving his Ferrari home when he got a call from Tsubasa.

"So Natsume, this is a first for you looking to someone's information. I can easily conclude that your charms have not worked on her and you are trying to get her to like you." Tsubasa said in a matter of factly tone.

"She will fall for me and by the way I need her information so I can get her back for what she did to me. Urgh that woman." Natsume said with an angry tone.

"Buwahaha, what did she do, she dared do something to you?" Tsubasa asked.

"SHUT UP" Natsume roared.

"AHA, anyway shame, she is so pretty and cute as well." Tsubasa sighed dramatically. "Anyway she has a grandfather whom she is living with, no parents apparently and middle class. Her grandfather isn't her biological one either. I don't know who her parents are either, seems she was adopted by the grandfather. She works part time at a maid café. OH my I want to go and see her. She is actually working there right now!" Tsubasa said with a happy tone.

Tsubasa also wanted to see who this girl is that rejected Natsume.

"Tell me the address" Natsume smirked.

"Wait can I come? I want to see her in a cute maid outfit, what about you?" Tsubasa jeered.

Natsume thought about how Mikan would look in that outfit. What? Urgh. He regained his composure and answered.

"No way in hell are you coming"

"Afraid of a little competition?" Tsubasa asked.

"Shut up and tell me the address." Natsume said impatiently.

REVIEW. Thank you all those who have reviewed.


	13. Chapter 13

**The unexpected meeting**

**Chapter 13**

"Whoa, there are a lot of customers today"Mikan exclaimed.

"Yep, and that is why we must work harder" Mimi replied.

"Hello and welcome to Mimi's Maid Late. My name is Mikan and I will be your waitress for the evening. Let us begin with your appetisers, then main, what would you like to order?" Mikan said with an angelic voice.

The customers she was serving were a group of guys in their school uniforms. They were from a different school but they come here often to see Mikan. Not only them but since Mikan and Hotaru started working in the maid late a lot of male customers started coming in. Hotaru's porcelain like doll beauty and Mikan's innocent yet adorable beauty and bubbly aura brought a lot of customers in.

"The usual please Mikan chan."All of them replied.

"And what about desert? " Mikan pouted.

"Alright, alright, what do you recommend. "They chuckled. Mikan has a way of getting the guys to buy more and so does Hotaru.

"Mikan recommends the apple pie" Mikan replied in a happy voice.

"Okay then, we will take the apple pie then." They replied.

Once Mikan was done jotting down the order she gave it to the cook. Mikan forgot all about her trouble in school and Hyuuga. She felt so happy she had a getaway. She was in a really good mood. The people who come here are always happy and it leaves off a happy aura around the Late.

A ring was heard and it was the door opening. A customer came in apparently, waiting to be guided where to sit. Mikan went to the front entrance and she saw a familiar smirk, crimson eyes and raven hair.

"Why hello, how funny we keep meeting" **he **smirked.

REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

**The unexpected meeting**

**Chapter 14**

Mikan's good mood was swept away as soon as her eyes landed on Natsume.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked in an irritated voice.

"I am here as a customer, I spotted this café and decided to check it out." He examined her face and was pleased at her reaction then continued. "What is something wrong? Shouldn't you lead me to my table Polka Dots?" Nastume asked.

"Don't give me that, this isn't just pure coincidence, why are you here?" Mikan raised her voice.

"I hope you don't treat your customers like this Polka" he smirked.

"Oh don't worry this is only your special treatment." Mikan replied. Mikan was a bit scared though that he might try to get her back and do something. She didn't want trouble here.

"Aw I get special treatment, and by the way nice dress Polka. You should one day come over in that." Natsume said.

"Stop calling me that and NEVER." Mikan's face flushed red with embarrassment.

When Natsume came into the café, he knew he would find mikan and that her reaction will be priceless but when he saw her in that dress and smiling to others, he felt a blush come upon him and felt jealousy.

He remembered how she seemed to smile to everyone else but him. He didn't like it. He hated feeling this and to top it all off as soon as she saw him she frowned and her happy aura disappeared.

He hated it and he hated her. I will make you pay.

When Mikan lead Natsume to his table, she took his order and left and when she came back she asked with pleading eyes and sincerity to

"Natsume I am sorry for the prank in the cafeteria but please just don't jeopardize this café or me while I work in here okay." Mikan pleaded.

Natsume was taken aback by her request.

"After that we can both continue on making each other's lives miserable. I don't have any intention to stop Natsume and let's see who will give up first" Mikan said with a smirk.

Natsume smirked and immediately liked the idea. He liked how his life will be full of pranks now.

"Heh polka let's see and deal, but I will come here every day to insult you." Natsume smirked.

After that Mikan left to get his order and at every given good opportunity to insult her he will. She would groan and try to ignore until he gets her to her boiling point and then she stomps to him and blabs something and leaves. He loved her reactions and would test out different ways of annoying her like asking for lobster or for her to get water from the Alps.

He stayed until she finished her shift. So you get the idea of him bothering her all day long.

"Hyuuga Go HOME." Mikan asked tiredly with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Nope." Natsume smirked.

"DAMMIT HYUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Mikan said.

REVIEW.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Unexpected Meeting**

**CHAPTER 15**

After **the **incident, things went pretty normal, and not the always norm but the new normal. Like…

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEE, you are so freaking dead!" Mikan bellowed." You think its soooooo funny putting frogs in my locker? Come out you egoistical brat!" Mikan shouted.

Meanwhile… in the classroom

"Natsume I really think you did it this time." Ruka said with a worried tone. Natsume just smirked as a response. "God you two have been at it for 5 months now" Yuu the class president said.

Ever since **that **incident, Natsume and Mikan have been at it. Pranking each other to the extremes. Pranks ranging from Frogs in mikans locker to turning mikans hair red and natsumes pink. Yeahh that was a funny scene though, the two of them walking into the classroom with mikan's hair red and natusmes pink. Both looked absolutely furious with one another. Natsume though has noticed something these past few months about Mikan. She seems strangely familiar but he can't seem to pinpoint what it is about her.

"THERE YOU ARE HYUUGA!"

Mikan walked up to where he was sitting rather comfortably. He was smirking at her, which ticked Mikan off and to top it all off he had a pleased expression. Then his face expression changed to that of an innocent child.

"What's wrong Polka? You seem to be a bit off today." Natsume asked.

The class snickered. It was actually like high class entertainment every single day for them. Everyone wanted front row seats to see their bickering. Also if you are wondering about the fan girls who chase Mikan, don't worry. To make things fair, natsume told the girls off so that he and mikan would have a fair game. This game of course still has no winner since both of them are equally good. And to win the game, someone has to give up which has not happened at all.

"Natsume you stupid head, and perverted idiot!"

"Polka"

"STUPID"

"Idiot"

"EGOISTICAL JERK!"

"Strawberry fields"

"MARSHMALLOW HEAD"

"...pfft, marshmallow head?" Natsume smirked. This girl is just pure entertainment. Aw and look at that red tomato face.

Mikan blushed, she knew he had won this one but she did not want to back down.

"Yes! Your head is as….. Dense as a marshmallow." Mikan grinned. Koko and Ruka laughed and Yuu just couldn't stop smiling.

Natsume eye twitched. "Are you sure that is not you Polka, after all you're the one who has a less than average knowledge in both school and in social." He countered.

The class went OOOOOO.

"NATSUME"

"Polka"

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

"POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"You're so mature"

"So are you."

And with that Mikan left. Natsume snickered, ever since he met her his life has been far too interesting and right now he likes the taste of victory for now at least.

Ruka and Koko both shared amused glances when Natsume laughed/snickered.

They noticed how Natsume hasn't been paying any attention to any other girl other than Mikan; much less he does not even talk to any other girl really and does not fall for their 'seductive charms'. The best part is NATSUME himself hasn't noticed that. He must be too engrossed in pranking mikan that he had forgotten his playboy ways. They don't even think they can even call him that.

The best part is you could consider Natsume and Mikan frenemies. Well comes naturally when Mikan was forced into their group ever since Koko befriended Mikan and wants to hang out with her. And by the way, yes Mikan is now in their group and so is hotaru (though she blackmails Ruka non-stop)

The group now is composed of Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Tsubasa (who comes occasionally and shares a sibling bond with mikan), Yuu who is the class president but somehow he got there, Mochu (new band member who specializes in drums), Hotaru and Mikan.

Yes everything was pretty normal until that one faithful day that would change our characters' lives.

**HI GUYS! It's been a while. I had exams to do, that is why I hadn't posted. My first week was review week, second was exam week and now it's my third week of no school! So anyway please leave a review cuz I like to read your reviews.**

**/(^_^)/ I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying AAOOOOW\(^_^)\**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Unexpected Meeting**

**CHAPTER 16**

"OI polka." Natsume said while trying to catch up to her.

"WHAT?" Mikan asked with an irritated voice.

"What, angry that I beat you P.O.L.K.A" Natsume smirked while he emphasized the last word.

"NO IM NOT!"

"Yes you are, now slow down stupid." Natsume said getting irritated at the fact she's not stopping.

"What's wrong can't keep up? Aww Natty are you tired already" mikan asked in a teasing tone.

"No stupid, you just look very stupid that I feel sorry for you. I mean walking around brooding at the fact I beat you and I am better than you doesn't mean you should be angry" Natsume calmly replied.

"YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN ME"

"Keep telling yourself that"

"JUST because you won this one doesn't mean you beat me. I still have some tricks up my sleeve and you should watch out." Mikan said with a watch your back kind of warning.

Natsume smirked. "Then let's see _polka_"

Mikan smiled and looked at her phone to see the time. Her face slowly changed to a very horrified expression.

Natsume noticed and knew what she was going to say and started to head for his car.

"NOOOOO because of you I am late again for my part time job. Mimi's going to kill me."

"STUPID I'll give you a ride."

"Noooo I know you're going to stay in the café and make fun of me. Don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

"This is a free country polka and I can visit and make fun of whomever I want."

"WHY? Because you're the almighty Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan said sarcastically.

Natsume simply smirked.

A groan escaped from Mikan. "But please don't look at me this time, I hate it and it makes me nervous. Remember last time what happened? I spilled the smoothie all over that person because you wouldn't quit staring." Mikan pleaded.

"Aw, you get nervous when I am staring? That's new and by the way it's your fault for tripping and thinking I am the reason you spilled the smoothie. Also it's still a wonder to me why you haven't been fired yet." Natsume replied.

"IDIOT! Anyone would be nervous…

He snickered.

"NATSUME!"

"Get in polka, your late again" Natsume said while opening the car door.

"Whose fault is it? N.A.T.S.U.M.E."

"I wonder."

Mikan arrived at the café and Hotaru was already dressed and serving. Meanwhile Mikan was busy dressing and finally came out until she was face to face with the **horror**.

"AH, sorry I am late Mimi" Mikan shrieked.

"Mikan, geez if you are just hanging with natsume just tell me." Mimi said while looking over where Natsume is sitting observing the two.

"Mimi No it's not that. I am not dating him, who would ever date him?" Mikan blushed.

"Mikan you do not have to hide it, I know" Mimi winked.

Mikan felt nauseous. "NO you're making me want to puke Mimi! And as I said he and I are nothing, NADA." Mikan complained.

Mimi just casually left but if you would look closer she was smiling mischievously. Mikan did not like that, not one bit. Nonetheless she had to now work and deal with natsume later. She continued her work, taking orders and serving.

Remember what I said before that Hotaru and Mikan are very beautiful and attract most of the male population in? Yes right now with Mikan's angelic smile, all the guys hearts melted which Natsume noticed.

He didn't understand it and will never understand why he felt envious. Now he hated this feeling so much that he would curse himself for feeling it. The worst part he doesn't even know why he hated this or what it was. He hated Mikan. He hated everything about her yet they manage as basically the best of friends who play pranks at each other. He hated when she smiled to others and he hated her right now when she was doing it.

A dark aura soon loomed at the edge of the café and was slowly spreading. Mikan being the oblivious fool she is turns around and goes to take natsume's order.

Nastume noticed and was relieved when she was not smiling to anyone anymore. His head soon filled up with questions as to why do I even think that? Why do I hate it when she smiles? Why does she piss me off when she ignores me? All these thoughts were ridiculing him and was replaced by only one thing.

Do I like her?

**Hi guys I am so happy I updated. What do you think? Will Natsume realize or will he push his feelings away and start being a playboy again? REVIEW PLEASE.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The unexpected meeting**

**Chapter 17**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY TACHIBANA.**

**NATSUME's POV**

Something is definitely wrong with me. I need a distraction so I can stop thinking about these stupid things and stupid thoughts. What I need is to play around a little and I'll be back to my old self. I know I should go to a club right now.

**END OF NATSUME's POV**

Mikan approached Natsume's table but then he just left. She just shrugged it off and continued her work which was very easy when you do not have your enemy staring at you.

**Koko was curious.** He was always a fun loving joker of the group but when Natsume called him and Ruka up to go to a club, he was suspicious. **Koko was suspicious. **I mean who wouldn't be? Your best friend who had been a playboy who had suddenly stopped is already enough to surprise you but to go back to it again is even more suspicious. Nonetheless Koko was smart enough to understand that the root of his behavior was Mikan, Sakura Mikan.

Koko also always desperately tried to find out where Mikan goes to her part time job. He tried following her once with Ruka who was also curious. But alas they kept losing her. Koko tried asking Natsume but he never answered.

Anyway back to reality. At this time which is approximately 8:00 pm, our five good looking young lads are at a club because of Natsume Hyuuga. Why? We do not know. All Natsume said is that he needed to be entertained and of course like any other guy they ended up in a club. Not that they could complain. I mean how could you when you are surrounded by half naked girls who are all over you. Well if you're a guy. Ruka was not at all comfortable and wanted to get out of there and so did Koko. They both seem to not be into it if you look closely. And if you keep looking at the two you could see that they don't seem to want to be there at all.

RUKA's POV

God I don't like this one bit and I can't believe I used to like it. These girls don't even want to get to know you; they just drool over you which is disgusting. Their 50 pound make up just makes them even more fake. They are not like Sakura who smiles and is not fake. If Sakura saw this then I would be so ashamed. When she looks at me I can see in her eyes on how much she trusts me and sees me as the innocent Ruka pyon. I don't want her to see me as this pervert, and that's the last thing I want.

END OF RUKA's POV

Koko could see that Ruka was as uncomfortable as him. He didn't know why either they both were into it before but now it just feels disgusting. Koko just couldn't stop thinking about Mikan and he kept on mentally comparing Mikan to these girls and how much better Mikan is with her smiles and clumsiness. He chuckled at that thought. He actually always kept on thinking about Mikan this whole school year but he didn't know why. He just loved her for her bright personality and her jokes. He just couldn't stop thinking.

While Natsume was having fun along with Mochu, and Kitsunume, Ruka and Koko were able to sneak out and were headed home. They both first just stood there at the sidewalk deep in thought. They both realized they were deep in thought.

"Hey so… you're not into it today too huh aha" Ruka asked.

"Yeah…I just don't feel like it ahaha. So uh why are you not into it?" Koko said the last part silently but audible for Ruka.

"…Uh well um….I do…don't know."Ruka replied while blushing.

Koko noticed. "Aw Ruka don't tell me you have a crush. Oh who is the lucky girl huh?"

"KOKO!"

"Fine dude just relax ahaha." Koko joked.

"Well what about you huh, you are usually pumped up exited when you're in a club. You must also like someone." Ruka said.

Koko stood there and realization hit his face.

He liked Mikan Sakura.

All those thoughts. It made sense.

He has a crush, he finally has a crush.

Ruka didn't fail to notice Koko's reaction.

"Yes, yes I do" Koko replied confidently as he smiled the biggest smile he has ever smiled which is quite remarkable considering this is Koko we are talking about.

"Who is it" they both asked at the same time.

"…I won't say because it's my secret and my feeling." Koko replied.

"Me too, I am pretty sure whoever she is she must like you. I mean who wouldn't a guy from a famous hot boy band." Ruka replied.

"Aha but she is not like that and that is what I love, Good luck with yours too and I hope you catch her Ruka." Koko smirked.

Ruka blushed and Koko laughed.

"Come on let's get going, I think it will rain soon" Koko jeered.

And as Koko predicted the rain came.

"Ahhhh finally I am done." Mikan said exhausted.

The café door opened revealing two soaked figures.

"Oh I am sorry but we are already closing" Mikan said in a cheery voice.

"Mikan?" the figure said and the other figure looked shocked at her.

Mikan's eyes widened.

**MUWAHAHAHHA CLIFFHANGER HUH? REVIEW AND BY THE WAY I SHALL UPDATE WHEN I GAIN 30 reviews. AHAH I am evil.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The unexpected meeting**

**Chapter 18**

**Hi guys I know I didn't get 30 review but ahahaha I want to write so yeah. I am soon going to go on vacation to my home country Russia. I hope I could update somehow there. So anyway I am leaving on the 26 and coming back on august 4. But I hope I can still update there so I will try. I wanted to leave you guys with this chapter at least and hopefully update tomorrow too. Wish me a safe flight because I literally freak out when flying.**

"Koko, Ruka… what are you guys doing here?" Mikan asked while holding a giggle.

"Uh well… it started pouring out and Natsume was kind of our ride…and so we saw this café was open and we kind of needed shelter from the rain" Koko replied sheepishly.

Mikan giggled at the sight, I mean they were soaked! They looked so lost and absolutely adorable.

"Pfft…AHAHAHAH AHHHHHHHH I am so sorry but you guys look so adorable like lost pups." Mikan laughed.

"HEY" they both said in unison while blushing.

Koko and Ruka both looked at the laughing brunette. They both instantly noticed Mikan's outfit and they both blushed madly.

Koko headed for the brunette and swooped her up bridal style and said "You say we are adorable but look at the one who dresses up as a cute maid."

Mikan blushed at that comment.

Ruka instantly blushed at the sight but inside he was very envious of Koko and how he is able to approach her so casually. He wanted to tell Koko off but he just stared.

"Oh yeah but I have a question though why did that jerk leave you stranded with no ride?" Mikan asked curiosly.

"Uh well he didn't leave us, we left him and well we forgot he was our ride. Um it's a very long story." Ruka jumped in and started or tried glaring at Koko (which did not work out)

Koko was oblivious to the so called glare Ruka mustered.

"Why have you never said you worked here part time Mikan? Aren't we friends" Koko pouted.

"Of course we are and well because you never asked."Mikan replied with a pout.

"I'm sad you didn't bring up that though" Koko faked cried. "Ah but I am now going to come and torture you Mikan." Koko mischevioulsly smirked.

"Um…Sakura san, could I come too?"

"Aw Ruka of coause and Koko you can come just don't torture me, Natsume that bastard already does that to me. Oh I have to go get changed, wait here okay." Mikan replied.

They both nodded and Koko let go of Mikan. Koko was furios though for the very first time. "Why had Natsume kept this from us?" Koko voiced out his thought.

Ruka was very mad as well inside. "I don't know." Was what he said.

_AFTER SOME TIME_ Mikan came out dressed in causual clothes and gave them a big smile.

"I have an umbrella and we can share one. Then we can take the bus." Mikan chirped.

"WOAH my Mi chan goes on a bus at midnight all alone home? How long have you been doing this young lady? I forbid you to go on the bus anymore." Koko said protectively.

"Well usually Natsume gives me a ride but today he went off somewhere." Mikan shrugged.

"You are alone in a car with THAT pervert? That's even worse."Koko cried.

Ruka nodded in approval. He was furious.

"Mikan I could give you a ride anytime you want just call." Ruka smiled sheepishly.

"Aw thank you Ruka pyon I will." Mikan smiled.

"No problem" Ruka managed to say out before blushing.

Koko caught this but he always knew Ruka was a shy boy, so maybe its just that ruka was just shy talking with a girl who in this case was Mikan.

Right now they had made it to the bus stop while sharing an umbrella. All three of them started to chat animatedly with one another. The bus had come and picked them up. Soon Mikan's destination came and she said good bye to them. Koko and Ruka soon made it to their home. Well it was one of the most luxurious hotels in Tokyo. They were neighbours on the 26th floor but so were Natsume and Mochu.

Koko bid goodbye to Ruka and they both were making their way home when the elevator dinged and revealed a drunken Natsume and an unknown girl beside him. They were making their way to Natsume's apartment. This would usually be a normal sight for Koko and Ruka but this time they were both really furious with Natsume. Koko glanced at Natsume with a look of disgust and so did Ruka. Usually Natusme would be able to tell who glares at him but he was drunk so well yeah.

Koko made his way home and Ruka followed. When Ruka and Koko made it inside their homes both leaned against the door and sighed.

"I can't believe I was like that…disgusting" they both said in unison and went to bed.

**HI GUYSSSS, Review or else I shall not update tomorrow because I am an evil creature so yeah… I leave on 26 so remember not a lot of time. Oh by the way I live in Vancouver so if you're at Philippines ,korea,austarlia etc., it would be a new day for you guys while for me I'm still on the previous day. So when some of you review on the 25 right now I am still on the 24. **


	19. Chapter 19

**The unexpected meeting**

**Chapter 19**

**HELLO IT'S THE 25, so this will be my last update until I reach Russia. Then I can somehow update.**

"Good morning Mi chan!" Koko called out to Mikan in the hallway.

"Oh good morning Koko dear, I have missed you so much since our last parting." Mikan said exaggeratedly.

Koko chuckled at the comment.

They both talked animatedly with one another and soon parted to their respected classes. Mikan arrived to her classroom but Natsume's legs were right no top of her desk. Mikan's eyebrow twitched and her good mood had been washed away. Unfortunately fate liked to play with her and seat her next to natsume and be **his** partner for the whole school year.

She groaned and took her seat without meeting Natsume's eyes. She wanted to make a snarky comment but Mikan felt though that he was in a bad mood today and unapproachable. Now don't ask her how she knows when natsume's in what sort of mood. She herself does not know how she knows; all she knows is that she is the only person who'll be able to tell what mood he is in. Even Koko and Ruka his best friends who knew him for a long time don't seem to notice as much as she did. I guess you could conclude that she knows much more about him than his friends. For example he absolutely hates sweet things like desserts and hates salty things too but he loves strawberries and the occasional 'Hn' means whatever, fine, okay etc.

Maybe she could tell because it's basically what she has to do when pranking someone; know their weakness, what makes them mad etc.

Anyway all she knew is that he is in a very bad mood so she doesn't think she should prank him much today but deal things with his mood. Natsume also knew a lot about Mikan (though Hotaru knows more) and he knew that Mikan could tell what he was feeling or if he is lying etc. Mikan would usually confront him about it and deal with him and his problem and he would well shockingly open up and tell her. But this time was different how can he tell her that he avtually pushed away a girl and didn't use her? Mikan already did know he was a playboy who irritated her because she can't stand playboys but Natsume was a special case since he was growing on her. Mikan however did not know that Natsume stopped his play boy ways these months since he met her and Natsume only realized it last night. He wondered why had he stopped and why did he push that girl away?

All he knew was that he went home drunk and was with a girl but as soon as they went in the girl had led him to well you know but he knew what was happening but he felt disgusted. Why? He did not know so what happened in the end was him pushing the said girl away from his home and he woke up with a hangover.

So how was Mikan supposed to solve this one? He wanted to use the girl but ended up pushing her away. Why? WHY? It is driving him crazy that he does not know and does not know how to solve it. Mikan already knew, he could tell she knew that he was in a bad mood but how would she solve it?

Natsume was interrupted in his thoughts when Ruka walked in and greeted him.

"Good morning Natsume." Ruka greeted and then paused and looked at the brunette beside him. "You too Mikan chan" Ruka blushed.

Mikan was taken aback by ruka's greeting by using her first name; nevertheless she smiled and greeted him back.

Hotaru came in after and blackmailed Ruka by taking a picture of him blushing when Mikan smiled (of course Mikan didn't notice but Hotaru knew) Then Ruka chased Hotaru to get the photo back and then it continued.

Class started soon and lessons continued throughout the day.

Lunch time came and Mikan went to check on Natsume and get his mood straightened out. As usual he was at the top of the Sakura tree reading manga.

"Natsume"

No answer, Mikan sighed and climbed the tree. She sat there for a while until natsume spoke.

"What are you doing here Polka" Natsume asked with irritiation sensed in his voice. He already knew why she was here.

"Hn" Mikan replied, knowing it would tick him off.

"OI" natsume said.

"Hn" Mikan smirked. Now you know how annoying it is.

"POLKA…"

"Hn"

"STRAWBERRY FIELDS" Natsume thought he got her but…

"Hn" Mikan replied calmly.

"POLKA I get it, it is very annoying" nastume replied.

"Hn" Mikan kept in a giggle but managed to reply calmly.

"POLKA…"

"Hn…mmpfff" Mikan's voice came out muffled because natsume covered her mouth. So she bit him.

"OW dammit Polka."

"Hn" Mikan replied.

Natsume stared at her "You're kidding me right now right?"

"Hn….Pffttt AHAHAHAHAHA do you get it now natsume" Mikan smirked.

"Yes I do, now help me with my problem polka or go away" Natsume said.

"Aww mister grumpy, so anyway what is your problem." Mikan asked.

Natsume simply looked at her and then kept silent. Mikan guessed he was trying to grab words to explain it to her so she waited.

"Well it started yesterday when you ticked me off at the café and I left" Natsume said.

"HUH? What the hell did I do?" Mikan asked angrily.

"That…is not important so anyway I got mad and went to a club to cool off." Natusme said.

"Hmphff typical." Mikan scoffed.

"What do you mean typical? I haven't set foot in a club since I met you." Natsume raised his voice.

"…Wait what?" Mikan asked.

**REVIEW My LITTLE BUNNIES.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The unexpected meeting**

**Chapter 20**

**It's still the 25 and I decided I should leave you with 2 chapters so me a safe flight.**

"Wait…what?" Mikan asked.

"I have not set foot at a club at all when I met you" Natsume said some reason he did not want Mikan to think that way of him.

"Oh ahaha you're kidding right? Then why did you go to a club yesterday? Answer that question." Mikan asked.

"That…was different because I was angry at…myself."Natsume replied.

"Oh sure, Natsume you know yourself that your lying"

"I am not lying dammit and that's not why I am angry. I am angry because I do not understand why I didn't enjoy myself, why I didn't feel good but disgusted. I want to know why I pushed her away and not use her." Natsume yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me and isn't that a good thing? You at least know know women are not objects Natsume and you think that is wrong? They are not your toys and you feel angry because you do not understand why you finally started to feel something wrong with that. Natsume you are a jerk, how could you not be proud you feel disgusted? I do, and I am happy I do not treat people like that. If I were you I would be so happy that I can see someone as a human being and not a toy, not something you should break and use." Mikan shouted and went away.

Natsume was left there dumbstruck. I should feel happy?

To say Mikan was furious was the understatement, she was extremely mad. How could that jerk not be happy about that feeling and what the heck did she do that made him furious and want to go to a club. Seriously he has issues she thought. I am going to prank him so hard that he will be begging me for mercy dam it.

Natsume was just yelled by a girl and he was furious. She was right though he admitted but he hadn't explained it to her that he does not know why she caused it either and made him think stupid thoughts. The reason why he had accepted the fact she was right was because he imagined how Mikan would feel if someone did that to her. Then that made him furious. Why? He did not know but he did not want anyone to break her or treat her that way. Urgh stupid thoughts but she is right. But to yell at him, he was downright furious and he knows he should keep that aside but he has to, needs to apologize. God can't believe I am going to apologize.

But his pride kept telling him why are you apologizing? Since when did you stoop down so low? Does that mean you lose to her?

Natsume stopped and thought about it, he didn't want her gone from his life just because he did not apologize but he did not want to lose to her.

He stood there out in the forest while gray clouds gathered in the sky soon releasing the rain and flourishing the vegetation.

What should he do?

I really want to smack that idiot. This will be the finale and the best prank I have ever come up with.

Little did our characters know that trouble would be spouting soon as quick as tomorrow.

Preview for chapter 21(THIS THREE SENTENCE IS A CLUE TO WHAT DESTRUCTION IS AHEAD.)

"ALICE? What is an Alice?"

"Alice Academy? Isn't that a school for insanely smart people?"

"We have an Alice?"

**Hi guys I am soon leaving for my 15 hour trip. Wish me a safe flight. I gave you guys two chapters today because I love ya.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The unexpected meeting**

**Chapter 21: ALICE 1**

December 21, 2012…

"Good morning Hotaruuu, isn't it a great day to be alive?" Mikan chirped.

"Are you referring to that end of the world thing? Ha I bet a lot of people skipped school today…even the teachers. The paranoia of the human mind is a remarkable thing." Hotaru replied.

"Yeppp…but it is even more fun to play around with the mind when it is paranoid don't you think?" Mikan smirked.

Hotaru glanced at Mikan and then put a mischevious smirk on her face. "I'm in if I get to take pictures of Blondie freaking out along with his companion stupid.

Mikan only smirked in response

…and so our story really starts with one big prank.

LUNCH TIME…CAFETERIA….12:00

"Oh my Gosh, I cannot believe I survived the apocalypse. I mean OMG I am soooo awesome right?" random airhead said.

"I know right? I thought I was a goner" random paranoid person added.

"And so I was like NO you shall leave this planet alone! Yeahhh that is the story of how I beat the apocalypse, and the reason you are all still alive. You are free to praise me" Said an overly narcissistic jock who believes himself as the savior.

"Omy gosh wow you're so amazing" said another airhead.

Let's just basically assume that the whole cafeteria was paranoid and happy to be alive. Unfortunately we are not interested in those paranoid ones but we are interested in a certain raven haired lad.

OTHER SIDE OF CAFETERIA

"I can't believe you made me watch that movie Koko, I was paranoid to death! I thought I was actually going to die dammit." Ruka scolded.

"AHAHAHA awww come on, that was an awesome movie right Natsume?"

"…"

"Don't tell me you were sca….blumpgh" Koko was burned secretly of course on his gluteus Maximus.

"The movie 2012 was stupid and the end of the world did not come" Natsume replied or maybe more like assured himself.

"…..Well who knows maybe it is still to come, the day isn't over yet right?" Koko remarked enthusiastically.

The table fell silent, even Natsume did not say anything. Ruka then started scolding Koko to stop making him paranoid.

END OF SCHOOL

3:35PM

FOOTBALL FIELD

"Hey have you seen Mikan at all today?" Koko asked.

"Come to think of it…I haven't seen her all day, I mean usually she drops by and says hi…" Ruka replied.

"Natsume have you seen Mikan?" Koko asked.

Natsume did not reply. He started to think about reasons why she would not come. Even though they had fought but he started to worry…uh worry is a strong word let's say wonder, yes our Natsume is wondering where our lovely brunette is.

A scream interrupted Natsume's thoughts. Ruka and Koko were already alert and started to scan the place where the scream was heard.

"What are you three doing here? There's a Tsunami coming for us!" a random boy said.

Then appeared some other people behind him running and screaming for help…The boy was on the phone now appearing worried then said "Tsunami just hit New York and tornadoes seem to have appeared around Los Angeles!"

"What tsunami? Tornadoes? Is the world really ending?" Koko asked worried.

Ruka lost colour on his face and started shaking with fear. You could say Natusme has remained indifferent but in his eyes was oh gosh what is it? Is that a hint of fear?

The crowd ended up leaving the boys dumbstruck…on the field….freezing winter….and not a peep to be heard. Moments pass and nothing. You could say they looked awfully lost like puppies that would make your heart sink…but at the same time was extremely funny.

ROOFTOP

"Poor Ruka he had taken it the worst, I did not want to get him involved but he ended up being with Natsume…" Mikan said.

"Who cares? Those priceless lost expressions will get me cash, a lot of it." Hotaru replied.

FIELD

Moments pass and realistically if the world really was ending they would be dead by now. Anyway moments pass and FINALLY realization strucks them. AND YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO?

ROOFTOP

"WHAT THE HECK?" Mikan screamed.

"…At the end of the world, our bad boy band that has captured the hearts of millions is…"

"RUNNING IN CIRCLES?" both said at same time.

FIELD

Natsume has not lost all of his pride yet so he refused to join Koko's marvellous plan of running around in circles….along with Ruka. Truthfully he wanted to find Mikan for some reason and get her the heck out of here…

Natsume had lost it. He wanted to get her? So in the end he ended up hitting a tree repeatedly.

ROOFTOP

Hotaru was happy, she was continuously taking pictures.

"Should I reveal myself? I think Natsume has really lost it" Mikan asked.

"Sure why not I have a lot of pictures." Hotaru replied monotonously.

FIELD

…

Well picture this Koko and Ruka running around in circles with a confused and out of control Natsume punching a tree.

I feel sorry for Ruka who got involved…..and the tree.

Outside the field stood a blonde haired man with rather daring clothes watching the scene. He stood there giggling at the scene. Who wouldn't I would.

This blonde haired man had ended up there randomly. He had seen the three freak out all of a sudden…and he knew who they were- a bad boy band, which was funny of course seeing a bad boy band freak out.

Suddenly a brunette appeared on the field.

LET IT BEGIN!

**Hi guys im back from RUSSIA! THERE WILL BE TWO PARTS. THIS IS ALICE PART 1.**


	22. Chapter 22

**THE UNEXPECTED MEETING**

**CHAPTER 22**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

"Hi guys…."

Natsume, Koko and Ruka looked up to see the brunette staring at them.

"Mikan what are you doing here? The world is ending?" Koko asked.

"Then shouldn't you guys be trying to save yourselves instead of running around in circles and lecturing me?" Mikan asked amused.

"…"The trio had no come back.

"Well anyway Mikan you have to get out of here, tsunami will get you." Koko and ruka said at the same time.

"Pffttttt….AHAHAHAHHAHAHA" Mikan exploded into laughter.

Natsume stared at Mikan and then asked "Why are you laughing like a crazy woman when the world is ending?"

Ruka and Koko also looked confused and puzzled about Mikan's behavior.

"Uhhhh….ahem well (cough)I kind of…..Pfttt ahahahaha"

Natsume stared at the brunette. 'What the hell? I was worried about her and all she is doing right now is laughing?' Then realization hit him.

"You….you didn't…" natusume rubbed his temples.

"Oh eheheheh yes I did."

Koko and poor ruka were confused…very confused.

"Guess what the world is really not ending you guys!... I pranked you."

Koko and Ruka looked dumbstruck and Natsume looked like he was about to kill someone because you know….he fell for it.

"Why us though? You usually prank Natsume alone."

'Because if I had you guys there then it will make it more believable for natsume to fall for it, initially though I didn't want you two to get caught up in it but it ended up happening'

Koko stood there dumbstruck. Mikan had not opened her mouth at all.

Had he just read her thoughts?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Mikan I can read your thoughts!"

"Oh really koko?" Mikan asked daringly.

"yes really I can prove it! You were thinking…..

"Because if I had you guys there then it will make it more believable for natsume to fall for it, initially though I didn't want you two to get caught up in it but it ended up happening"

Mikan was now dumstruck."What? How did you do that?"

"I don't know" Koko replied.

Ruka was amazed that Koko could read thoughts. Koko read his mind.

"You think I am amazing Ruka? Aw shucks." Koko said.

"I am not the only one though who has an ability. Ruka and Natsume have one too. I kept their secret safe though. Ruka can command animals and Natsume is EEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHH" Koko was burned by Natsume's fire.

Mikan stood there shocked. Natsume looked irritated at Koko and accidently couldn't control the flame anymore, so it spread to a tree.

Hotaru soon rushed to the group and held her invention the water sprayer which could put out a forest fire if needed. She sprayed Koko so the fire would go out.

The tree that was on fire had one of its branches breaking off. When the branch broke off it was heading towards mikan but then a big white light emitted and appeared to have put out all the flames thus saving mikan.

"Interesting" the blonde haired man muttered under his breath when he saw the whole scene.

Hotaru, Koko, Ruka, Natsume and Mikan were all looking at each other.

"We all have some kind of power?" Mikan asked.

"Natsume has fire, Koko has mindreading, ruka has some kind of animal controlling power, Mikan you have some kind of undefined power and I can invent things." Hotaru clarified.

"I don't get it how was Mikan able to extinguish natsume's flames.?"

"Maybe she can nullify" ruka said nervously.

"How come I could read her mind then?" koko asked.

"Maybe she can't control her power very well and koko got to her when she wasn't in nullifying mode" hotaru said.

Everyone nodded.

"I have some unfinished business with you Polka.."natsume's face darkened.

"Eheheh sorry…Wait a second how dare you burn that tree? And not tell me you have a weird fire power?"

"How am I supposed to say, Oh I can control flames." Natusme asked.

"Wait how dare you burn the tree? WHAT ABOUT ME KOKO?NO ONE THOUGHT OF KOKO?" Koko asked.

"Hello there! I see all of you are in a bit of a pickle."

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS AND PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY UNKNOWN IDENTITY.**


End file.
